1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded case circuit breakers in general and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker having electrically insulating shielding around line terminals in a molded case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded case circuit breaker are designed to provide circuit protection for low voltage distribution systems and to protect connected apparatus against overcurrent conditions. Usually, a circuit breaker is designed to open a circuit automatically on a predetermined overload, without damage to itself when properly applied within its rating.
Inasmuch as tremendous pressures are created by expanded heated air incurred by an arc, air vents are necessary to avoid blowing the molded case apart. However an arc creates ionized air and disperse particles which are electrically conductive and result in flashover of the arc to nearby terminals, thereby causing a phase-to-phase or phase-to-ground failure. For this reason an arc chute is ineffective.